Digi-Draft Day
by tudyjr
Summary: Takeru has entered the NBA Draft and is now in the Draft Process with new events in his life hitting him at the same time how will it affect his decision and his relationship with Hikari? Also why is Taichi so opposed to their relationship? Rated T to be safe. First fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Digi-Draft Day

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so try be gental or if you think i did a horrible job let me know flames are welcomed.**

** Now for the disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or am associated in any way with the NBA or any of the teams mention below. Now enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1

It was a long waiting period for Takeru Takaishi after working out for many teams that wanted his talents, he had now begun the long wait towards the day he would be drafted to an NBA team and was happy for the opportunity to play with the best in the sport. His private work out with the teams ended last week and he now had to wait for the Draft to begin in Late June.

* Takeru's Apartment

"Hey come on T.K. you don't need to worry I'm sure you're going to go number 1." Smiled Yamato at him while they were eating dinner in the small apartment his mother rented for the two brothers while the draft process took place.

Takeru smiled back at him knowing there wasn't a chance in that since most of the experts had him going late in the first round to early second round. "Well as much as I would love to be picked number 1 I wouldn't care really as long as I get to play." He had a hopeful smile on his face that Yamato hadn't seen since they had arrive to America.

The two blonds sat there eating their food and lost in thought, but Yamato suddenly realized why Takeru hadn't smiled like that. He thought back to what he had left in Japan, better yet who he had left there. Hikari, she had been so excited for him when they both found out the American teams had interest in him and when he finally decided to enter the draft they got the news that would make wonder if he would be able to follow his dream.

*Flash back*

Takeru was unable to get words out of his mouth, he was dumb founded when he heard the three words from Hikari that he never expected to hear at least not for a long time.

"Aren't you happy too?" Hikari said with a sadden look in her beautiful brown eyes. Try as hard as he could he was still unable to say a word.

Finally after what seemed like an hour he finally spoke back at the waiting brunet. "Are you sure you are I mean you could have read it wrong." He said nervously and his whole body now began shaking.

"Of course I read the test right! I know how these things work T.K. and I thought you would be excited by my news but I see you aren't." She began to walk out of their apartment when he snapped out of his shocked state and grabbed her arm before she got any closer to the door.

"Of course I'm happy, but I didn't expect for you to say it so bluntly like how you did. Also it makes my news to you seem far less significant." He paused as he read her expression. That seemed to have changed from an agitated one. "Still I am very scared since I always thought we were going to hold off on having a child.

"Well maybe next time you will wear protection before we do it." She teased him.

Takeru let out a sigh; he then closed the space between them and held her in a deep embrace. As they stood there for a while she had been so caught up in her news that she never asked him what his news was. "So what did you need to tell me" She looked up at his big blue eyes that were full of life and hope.

"Well I decided to enter the NBA draft, but that doesn't matter now I'm going to be a daddy soon and I can't wait for my first child to be here." He smiled and looked down at her as he then bent down a bit to kiss her passionately while still in there deep embrace.

*End Flash back*

The two brothers stayed in silence for most of the night while they began to get ready to sleep Takeru turned to Yamato before going into his room, "Do you think I should still do this? I mean she is gonna be alone for about a month then even when I do go back it will only be for a little bit since I would have to come back for training. Also I doubt that her parents would ever let her come to America since she only needs this last year to finish her teaching degree." Yamato sighed at his little brother, but knew that this was the normal Takeru he always knew, always thinking of others before himself.

"Don't worry she told you she was ok with you coming and if she finds out you are depressed she will feel it is her fault and you wouldn't want her to blame herself would you?" Takeru nodded and looked at the floor. "Well then cheer up besides I'm sure as soon as her parents find out about you bun in the oven they wouldn't mind her coming here and besides you're going to be a rich basketball player soon so don't worry too much" He grinned at Takeru but saw a different look on his face than that of laughter he was expecting.

"Oh my god, we still need to let her parents know and also…" he gulped as he forced the last words out of his mouth. "We still need to tell Taichi as well."

Yamato's eyes grew wide "What you haven't told her brother yet!?" He then began laughing at how they had failed to mention to Hikari's older borther that she was pregnant. Taichi was notorious for being an overprotective brother to Hikari and even after the two of them started dating he would always give Takeru the threatening big brother glare each time he saw him with her. Now thinking about it Yamato laughed even harder. Takeru on the other hand was nervous and is face clearly replicated that fact.

"Damn it how could we not tell him before I left he is going to kill me when he sees me." Yamato had finally calmed down and stood from the couch he had been sitting on and walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Taichi won't kill you he wouldn't leave his nephew or niece without a dad but he is going to put you in the hospital." Yamato said sarcastically reliving some tension and was able to get Takeru to smile a bit. "Now go to bed we have only a three weeks to get ready for this draft and I don't want you to look bad when your called up." Takeru finally looked up at his brother and nodded and turned into his room.

Yamato finally went back to his comfy couch and took out his phone and started texting. A smile grew on his face when he hit the send button knowing that his plan was going to work one way or another.

*In Japan

Hikari who was just getting out of bed to star her day she began to go through her early morning routine, however this time she stopped in front of the mirror to look at her abdomen area, where she put her hands around and smiled as she knew that she was going to be a mom soon. Her morning went as usual go to school, and then enjoy what little time she had before going to work. At her work in a restaurant where she waited on tables her best friend, Miyako, called her aside and since there was no one really at the place they were able to just talk as they waited for the people to arrive for the lunch time rush.

"So tell me Kari how does it feel to know you will be dating a professional athlete?" she asked with a smirk across her face. She had always known that those two would end up together, and now that they were she wanted them to get married already.

"It's nothing special really but I do miss him a lot, I wish I could be with him right now." A sadden look showed how much she had missed him, and quickly realizing she was at work she shook it off and turned it into a half smile. "But I should ask you how it is being married to a genius who is already getting offered to practice law basically anywhere in the world." Teasing her friend right back

"Hey, it is amazing and I have no complains but I think he is going to take the job in L.A. since he had always wanted to work there." She sighed as she finished and hopped that she wasn't rambling on.

Before Hikari could say anything Sora had come in to the restaurant noticing the two lounge around behind the counter. She immediately looked at Hikari "We need to talk now young lady go take your lunch." She said with authority.

Miyako surprised by Sora's words she left the two alone and went back to find something to occupy her time. At the same moment Hikari went to her manager and asked if she could take her lunch, and to her surprised, the manger had let her get off work early. Since it seemed that it was going to be a slow day.

"Ok well looks like you have me for the day Sora so what did you need." She asked concerned with what her answer could be. As she walked with Sora she looked back at her best friend and waved letting her friend know that she was leaving.

Once outside on the street they was a silence form the both of them the finally came to a stop at park not far from the restaurant. "Hey Kari, why didn't you go with T.K. to his draft thing?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well with school starting up now I didn't want to miss class and also my mom wouldn't allow me to miss school not to mention Taichi would want me to take him to make sure Takeru treats me right." Sora laughed at the thought of Tachi still yelling at Takeru for being with Hikari.

"Is there any other reason?" Sora asked hinting that she knew something more than she cared to say.

"N…No that is all the reasons I swear." She blushed and began to look at her feet.

"You're a worse liar than Takeru you know that sweetie. It's ok you can tell me what is going on" Giving Hikari a motherly look that made her feel like she could be trust with the secret.

"Well you see when Takeru told me that he was going to enter the draft I also had news for him." she stopped to think if she could go through with it, but she felt it too late to turn back now. "I took a pregnancy test that day and well you're going to be an aunt soon Sora." Sora looked at Hikari with a smile across her face and began to hug her.

"Oh congratulations, and I can't wait for that baby to come to this world and see it. How many months are you?"

"Well I'm after the draft which is at the end of June I will be 3 months" She told her with pride.

"Oh my god so what are you two exactly planning on doing because isn't T.K. only going to visit from mid July to the end of August?" Sora asked her in a sadden voice. Remembering how Hikari would feel knowing that she was going to be alone for most of the pregnancy and T.K. would miss out on being there for every step of the way. She then thought it would be the perfect time for her to tell Kari about Yamato's idea.

Hikari stayed silent as she knew that he was only going to be back in Japan briefly and knew that she would be alone and deal with pregnancy by herself or at least until the others found out. "Yea but I think after we tell my family it shouldn't be that hard." she gave her best effort to smile as she pondered the thought of telling her brother of her pregnancy.

"Don't worry Kari I won't let you go through this alone you always have me your lovely sister-in-law and I'm sure Taichi wouldn't mind helping either besides if he hasn't killed T.K. yet for getting you knocked up he should be fine."

Hikari gave a weak smile as she tried to tell Sora that they hadn't told Taichi about the pregnancy. "Well….you see…we…uhhh…haven't….really told him actually." She said hesitantly knowing what was coming her way.

"What! How could you have not told him he is going to be so furious with you and T.K., o god especially him, be glad he is in America because Taichi will defiantly kill him." Her surprised voiced echoed in the empty park, which was lucky for Hikari. After composing herself Sora finally was able to continue to tell her of Yamato's plan hoping that she would go for it.

*Takeru's apartment next day

Waking up early for his meeting with the agent, Takeru went through his daily morning routine, he went to the kitchen in hopes of having breakfast by himself as he rarely did thanks to Hikari's early morning routine which he had to adapt to, he noticed Yamato there stuffing his face with waffles.

"Why are you up so early?" Takeru inquired getting himself a plate full of waffles.

Clearing his mouth before speaking, "I have to go to the suit place downtown so I can have both our suits ready for draft day. Also I need to find something for Sora, you know anniversary coming up and all so yea need to find her something special." Takeru realized now why Yamato had volunteered in coming with him as soon as asked him, there was a chance to get away from his wife. Sure she was nice but when she was angry it was better to put as much space between you and her, but also he wanted to see if he could surprise with something from America. In Takeru's mind he was such a hopeless romantic but he admired his brother's passion either way.

"Oh, well ok I have to meet with the agent in an hour and then I have to go to the store to pick up some things for around the apartment." Takeru took a fork full of waffles and put it into his mouth as he finished speaking.

Yamato being finished stood up and began walking to the door, "Ok just don't let that agent talk you into doing naked pictures to gain publicity" He teased his younger brother as he left.

Finally alone he laughed away Yamato's last joke and wondered what Hikari was doing and how she was dealing with the pregnancy and all.

*Agent's office

Takeru finally made it to his agent's office in what looked like a small building that couldn't have more than about 150 people working there. Still he waited patiently as he had arrived early, like he always did to anything, he sat there pondering how he was going to budget himself trying to go to and from Japan to visit Hikari.

"Mr. Takaishi Jacob will see you know." The secretary told the waiting Takeru as she motion to the door next to her.

With a happy expression on his face he went straight into the office to meet his agent that his mom had recommended to him after she had met with several of them. When he first met Jacob he was skeptical about him since he looked very young but he was none the less happy that he didn't have to look for one since he had no idea how this all worked out but he did want to read everything he signed.

"Nice to see you again Takeru how are you doing? You excited for the draft you got less than two weeks and then you're an official NBA player." Jacob gave a huge smile at him. Takeru returned the smile as thoughts ran through his head wondering how to ask Jacob about his financial future.

"I'm great just a bit nervous and yes I am still trying to take it all in, but I do have a question for you?" Takeru was carefully thinking of how to ask his question.

"Of course Takeru I'm here to help you don't be afraid to ask anything."

"Well you see I was wondering how I was going to be financially after the draft because I have a girlfriend in Japan and I was wondering if I would be able to travel back and forth to see her and my family as well?" he sighed as he finished his question.

"Hmmm… Well after the draft you should be fine all you have to do is sign the contract you are given and after you will be set to go and come back because you will be given some money right off the back just for signing your contract. So as far as money is concerned you should be fine but I do advise you to get an accountant to help you out with money and budgeting." Takeru felt a big weight lift off his shoulders now that he was sure about his immediate financial security after the draft.

"Ok now with the money issue out of the way I need to discuss with you about which team might draft you, and I need you to ok the deal so you can start your career." Jacob looked at Takeru seriously telling him that this was a bigger issue than his money.

"Well what teams have interest so far?"

"As far as teams go the three top teams that have shown major interest are the Milwaukee Bucks, Orlando Magic, and the L.A Lakers, but again nothing is certain in the draft because you could easily go anywhere else." Jacob then stood up from his chair and approached Takeru who had sat down in front of Jacob's desk. "Where ever you land just know that it is going to be a place where you will have an opportunity to start and be a star, of course you need to also understand once you sign it it's a commitment that you will have to carry out all the way."

Takeru gave him a big smile and stood up and faced Jacob, "Don't worry no matter where I go I will give it my all because I am not the type of person that gives up easily and I never liked to quit on my commitments." Thoughts ran through his head as he remembered one of the last conversations he had with his coach in Japan.

*Flash back*

"Good to hear that you have decided to join the draft, but now you should prepare yourself because from what I hear not too many teams are interested in you but you will show them." Takeru's coach said giving him a big grin.

"Yea I know, but now they are telling me to find an agent and to do all these things, and now they want me to travel to America for the combine and it is so hard for me to even take it all in." His voce had doubt. His coach could tell that while Takeru was excited for this new stage of his basket ball career, he was nervous since he had been voted best college player in the country and the expectations might be too high for him.

"You don't worry about that I will talk to your mother and have her find you a good agent and as for the America part you just concentrate on your basketball and not worry about what you have to do." After reassuring Takeru the coach got up from behind his desk and looked at him with a proud look and began. "Ever since you decided to come here and play for us I knew we had a star and now as your coach I'm proud to say that I had the privilege to coach one of the best I have ever seen play. Now that you decided to take your basketball career a step further I will not be surprised that you will have success in the NBA, now get ready so you can show up those Americans and show them just how tough us Japanese players can play ball." A tear rolled down the coach's face and Takeru got up and hugged his coach who had returned the hug. They soon let go then before Takeru left the office he turned back to face his coach one more time before leaving the office he had been so accustom too.

"Thank you Coach Yoshida and it was an honor to be coached by you." Takeru bowed to him, the coach did the same and then when he stood back up he saw Takeru turn around and leave.

"Good luck Mr. Takaishi you will be a great player soon enough." Coach Yoshida said to himself quietly.

*End Flash Back*

"Well Takeru I just need to ask you one more thing how many people will you have with you on draft day since you are allowed to bring friends and family to the event I need to notify the place so I can arrange for your guest to be seated properly." The question came as a surprise to him, since he didn't even think anyone of his family could make it and he would be alone with Yamato.

"Well do you need an answer right now because I am not sure how many people are coming yet?" He gave Jacob a hollow laugh.

"Don't worry just let me know a week before the draft so I can make arrangements and unless you have any other question you may go about your day."

"No I think I'm fine on everything else and I will make sure to let you know and thank you for your advice." Takeru quickly turned and left the office and went straight for his car the whole time thinking if he would want anyone else to come to his event. However his mind only went to one person he wanted to come and that was Hikari.

*Japan

"He wants to what!?" Hikari yelled out in reaction to Yamato's big plan.

"Yea just like I said he wants you to surprise him at the draft so what do you think." She smiled and thought how sweet her husband was for thinking up this plan and would remind herself to give him proper thanks.

"Umm… w….well I have school, then work, not to mention I don't have money for the ticket to America I don't think I can go." She gave a defeated look towards Sora wishing that she could go along with the plan.

"Don't worry about the cost Yamato already said he would pay for it and cant you ask for a couple of days off?" Sora was desperate to make sure Yamato's plan went through.

"I can't let him pay for it, it is too much money besides I can't just leave work like that I have bill's to pay and also the school is very strict on attendance it would have to be an emergency for me to be excused." The thought of people paying for her was not one she liked, and preferred not to be a bother, but the thought of going to America to go see T.K. was tempting enough for her to leave school for a while to be with him. She then remembered that his draft was to be held on a Friday and she would only miss about two days of school and have the weekend to catch up and come back, but work was a different issue how would her boss let her get four days off.

"Kari, come on don't be so stubborn about Yamato's generosity he wants you to be there with him as he goes into a new stage of his life and it is only natural you are there with him." Kari put more thought into the situation. "As far as bill's go I don't think it will matter much because think about I think T.K. will be able to cover that when he gets signed by a team." Sora laughed thinking about how money wouldn't become an issue for those two after he gets signed.

"I…I..I guess you're right, but I still need to talk to my boss to make sure he will let me go since I do work full time, but what about my family how will I explain that to them? They wouldn't want me to go especially if I'm going alone." Nervousness took over her as she would probably a have to tell her parents about her pregnancy.

"Well you wouldn't be going alone Kari you will have me going with you naturally besides Yamato had planned it out since T.K. told him that You weren't going so we had made prior arrangements." She smiled at Hikari, reassuring her of the plan.

Amazed at how much thought Yamato had put into this plan since he really didn't seem to plan things out like Koshiro or Jou would, she looked up at Sora and smiled. "Ok I want to go and surprise him."

*One week later Kamiya residence (Draft one week away)

"Absolutely not you will not be going to America, Kari think about your studies and your future". Yelling could be heard across the street as Mrs. Kamiya made her case for Hikari not going to America.

Hikari already feeling low on support after her mother's blatant rejection of the idea she looked over towards her father who had supported her and Takeru's relationship thus far hoping he would convince her mother, however she was forced to endure another rejection "I agree with your mother on this, letting the two of you move in together was a big deal, but going to America for something like that is nothing, you two will be able to enjoy time there when you are finished with your schooling." His harsh tone of voice was what hurt to hear the most for Hikari.

She needed to defend her position and make a stand to her parents because it was the only way she would ever get to go. "But this is important to him and he needs to be support and what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I just abandon him when he needs support. It is a big step for him and I would feel bad letting him go at it alone without me." She looked at both of them and hoped that she had made her views clear.

"And you studies?" her father asked.

She was ready for this question "Don't worry about them I have done extra work to be ahead in class and missing those few days will not affect my grades or my performance in the school. Besides I am at the top of my class." Feeling the argument shift to her favor a relaxed feel come about her.

"Ok, but who exactly is going to pay for this trip huh? We sure don't have enough to be spending on trips to America, and what of work, how will you be able to get off work without having to get fired?" the relaxed feeling went away as she would have to explain how she would have to use up her vacation days on work and how Yamato would be paying her way to and from America.

Silence filled the room as she formulated an answer in her head hoping they wouldn't be too displeased at her using other people's money to fund her trip.

"Hey I'm home." The silence was interrupted by a new voice that was familiar to the Kamiya's.

"Oh ummm did I come at a bad time it looks like you guys are having a serious discussion maybe I should just leave." Taichi was already walking back out the door as he saw his younger sister standing in the living room with her parents giving her glares of disapproval, and him wanting to avoid an awkward situation he was desperate to leave.

"Not so fast there Taichi, come over here I want you to hear what your sister wants to do." Mrs. Kamiya called for his son. With a big sigh Taichi walked over to the living room.

"So what's going on?" He briefly looked at his sister who seemed to be lost in thought.

"She wants to go to America to be with Takeru" His mother said bluntly.

"What!?" he quickly turned his head towards her and began to wonder what was on her mind.

Hikari's situation went from bad to worse as soon as she saw Taichi's expression about the situation. She began to regret not letting Sora come with her to help convince her parents to let her go. "I have to be there for T.K. Tai, I can't let him go through this alone he needs me over there besides I already have everything planned out." She was surprised how straightforward her response had been.

"And how exactly are you going to pay you way there last I checked you and T.K barely made enough to support yourselves and now you want to waste money on a trip so you can hold his hand?" Anger came from Taichi's words as she couldn't understand why her brother would be so opposed to her going.

"Well Yamato said he would pay for it…" she was caught off by her brother whose face scowled and showed something she hadn't seen in him since the digital world

"What, how could you let him do that for you? Who does he think he is?" his worlds held anger and venom that had confused her since she had thought they were best friends.

"It was his idea and I really, really, really want to go see T.K." she was almost in tears as she saw how they would not let her go. She began to think it would have been better is she just left without telling her family.

"Well I don't think it is the best idea to let him pay for it, since our family isn't a charity case." Mr. Kamiya spoke feeling insulted by the offer.

Hikari felt the tears began to come out and wanted nothing more than to run to her apartment and be comforted by Takeru, but since he wasn't there she would have to be strong for herself and thought that this is where she would make her stand to her family to show how much she had loved Takeru. "Well I don't understand why you are all so against this, T.K. has done nothing wrong since we had started going out and he even tried to convince me against moving in with him and this is how my family treats him?" she had finally had enough of her family cutting into her life with Takeru. "Well I just want to tell you all I love him and being by his side is where he needs me and I will take up Yamato's offer to go to America to be by his side because he needs me there. I don't want to oppose you but when it comes to Takeru I won't let you stand in my way so I will be going whether you like it or not." She had begun to breathe heavily after the long emotional response to her family.

The three Kamiyas looked shocked that Hikari would every yell at them like that, but more importantly they began to wonder if they had been too hard on her or if they were not as accepting of Takeru like Hikari had pointed out. Not one of them spoke for they still were digesting every word that came out of Hikari's mouth.

Mr. Kamiya stood up and walked towards Hikari, and looked down at her "I have always wanted the best for you and I have supported you two since he came to me and ask if he could take you out on a date." She then remembered how old fashion Takeru was and had asked her father if he could take her out on a date. "Even when you both wanted to move in I accepted everything that came along with it; however, I still don't see why you need to be there with him. Still as you are now 21 and no longer a child you are free to make you own choices but I do ask that you will be careful and not let this affect your studies." Hikari looked up towards her father and brown eyes went wide and she smiled knowing that her father had approved of her going.

"Thanks dad." She lunged at him and hugged him tight. As Taichi and Mrs. Kamiya looked at the two they had not said a world and just looked at the two knowing that Mr. Kamiya had the final say on this, something that Taichi didn't like since he didn't trust her sister going being alone with Takeru, mainly because he was a protective older brother, but also since he was Yamato's younger brother.

Taichi then left to his room and slammed the door behind him which caused Hikari to notice and wonder what had happened between him and Yamato. After letting go of her father she went to her mother and reassured her that she would be fine and reminded her that she would be traveling with Sora to America.

After making sure her parents were fine, she went to Taichi's door and knocked on it determine to know what caused him to act like he did. "Tai can you open the door I want to talk to you." No answer came and she knocked again. Still no answer came and giving up she turned around and began to walk away, but her tracks were stopped when she heard the door open up behind her.

"What do you want?" His voice sounded angry and irritated, but that wasn't enough to shake off her drive to find out what had happen.

**A/N: Well then Taichi is mad and what should Takeru do about his situation find out in the next chapter. Let me know what you think in a review or PM me, i will try and to respond and answer any and all questions.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Digi-Draft Day

Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update school started and what not but any who here is chapter 2 I'm not fully satisfied with it but i think this is the best it will get.  
**

**Also addressing a review from **LILFOC,**yes she is an adult but I'm going off her personality from the anime and I would think that she would want to get an approval from them before heading out. I hope it helps you understand why she is asking her parents.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or am in no way associated with the NBA. One can still dream though.**

*Takeru's Apartment (Draft one week away)

Takeru having just woken up from the previous night of training at the gym to keep up his physical fitness and work on his game groggily began to look outside the window of the apartment. He had never been in such a fancier place. The apartment was located on the 15th floor of a nice building that was located in Manhattan so he wouldn't be as far from the place the draft would be held. As he looked out into the city where he was able to see some people on the street going about their day and his sights had stopped at a family standing by the door of what looked like another apartment complex. The man was holding up his daughter on his shoulders while his wife was laughing with her son next to her hold his hand. The boy was just smiling and taking in the time he had with his family.

"Admiring the view?" Yamato had woken up and had been looking at his younger brother looking outside the window having a smile on his face, which had started to become more frequent ever since his meeting with his agent last week.

Takeru had turned around and had wonder just how long he had been there looking outside the window looking at the happy family. "Oh, yea it's really nice." Yamato noticed his soft tone and wanted desperately to know what Takeru had on his mind. As Takeru looked on the family had now left the building it was in front of, and were no longer in sight. He sighed and turned around to face his brother with the smile still on his face. "Well I have to go get ready I have to go meet with the agent again I need to let him know how many people are coming." He began walking back to his room, and then Yamato stepped in front of him to stop his progress.

"You mind moving?" Takeru confused as to why his brother would get in his way he was just getting ready.

"See about…. your agent called yesterday actually while you were at the gym" Takeru's furrowed his brow and was about to ask why his brother hadn't told him his agent had called, but Yamato was quick to realize that look. "But don't worry he asked about what you're about to go talk to him about and I already told him who was coming." Yamato avoided Takeru's gaze by suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Why did you do that?" Takeru wondered why his brother would do something like this.

"Well because I knew what you were going to tell them already." Yamato looked at him, matching his blue ice-cold stare with his own.

"And what exactly was I going to say huh?" Takeru felt like his brother was once again getting involved where he shouldn't have.

"You know our mom was coming and that dad couldn't make it. So really it was simple as saying just reserve for three people. Or did I miss someone?" Takeru couldn't answer back because he knew Yamato had been correct, he knew none of the others were going to be able to come over and even though he wished it, Hikari wasn't going to be there either he would go through an important part of his life with his brother and mother, but no Hikari.

"Whatever, but don't do that again." He walked past his brother and into the room slamming the door behind him and fell on his bed. Lying flat there he pondered thought his thoughts of his new life with Hikari and his soon to be born child. His mind raced with ideas of how he would be able to manage his career and his family. Could he ask Hikari to move here? Would she even want to be here?

Losing himself in his thoughts he fell back into a deep slumber where he would hope he could find the answers to all his questions.

*Japan (Draft 6 days away)

The next morning Hikari woke up thinking of last night, and how Taichi had acted towards her going to America. He never said anything more that how Takeru would be nothing more than an overzealous jerk who would leave me for a bimbo from America. Though she knew he was wrong it didn't help that she was pretty self conscious and wondered how Takeru could ever fall for a girl like her.

The day went fairly normal to say the least, she went to work and then went to go hang out with Miyako and her other friends the younger digidestined. At the park where they were celebrating Daisuke's opening of his first noodle cart, which had surprisingly stated to become very popular.

At the park the whole group was sitting in a bench talking about recent events in their lives and reminisced about the times when they had their digimon. Now being almost ten years since they had defeated Malomyotismon and having to say good bye to their digimon, they had all gone back to their normal lives of schooling and being normal children. Still every year on the anniversary of defeat of the Malomyotismon, they would get together just like they would now.

"Hey Kari didn't I tell you that I was going to be a success with noodles." Daisuke grinned at her as she gave back a smile.

"Yes you did, but it's only been a few days Dai, how about you wait a couple of weeks before you call yourself a success" she teased the brunette who really hadn't changed much, except he didn't wear the goggles, instead he kept them plastered up on his wall at his house next to a picture of all the digidestined. While the group laughed at Daisuke's expense, Hikari suddenly felt her thoughts slip away towards her blond boyfriend, how he would have laughed at her making fun of Daisuke.

Ken, being the detective and prodigy that he always was caught sight of Hikari losing herself in her thoughts. Over the past couple years the couple and ken had become very close due with his relationship with Miyako and having become best friends with Takeru as well. The fact that Hikari was missing Takeru came as no surprise, but the concern he had for her was still the same since he knew that Hikari is the type of person to blame herself for things. "Kari. Are you ok?" Hikari was taken out of her thoughts and turned to see that the group had sized their laughter and had all been looking at her.

"O… ummm yea I'm fine just a little tired from work that's all." She smiled half heartedly hoping that they would all believe her. Lucky for her most seemed to believe her but Ken was not fooled he has caught on to how Takeru and Hikari would hide their true feelings about things and could now tell when they were hiding something.

"It's Takeru isn't it?" Ken spoke aloud as he did Hikari tensed up and he was rewarded with an elbow to the side from Miyako who was glaring at him intensely. "I'm sorry I just…"

Hikari had cut Ken off before he could say more. "It's ok you don't have to apologize, I do miss him but I'm really ok. He calls me a lot and sends me texts so it's like he never left" she smiled this time putting more effort as to not cause concern to the others, since it was Daisuke's day.

As everyone dismissed the event as Hikari just missing him Ken knew something was wrong, since missing a boyfriend/best friend was bad, it looked like Hikari was hiding something more from them, but since he feared Miyako's glare and wrath he quietly let it go since he didn't want to go home with an angry Miyako.

As the day became night the digidestined began to leave home first was Iori and Daisuke who lived in the same building, as they began to walk Daisuke suddenly stopped and turned around. "Hey so are we going to watch Takeru's Draft?" The question came suddenly that Hikari didn't know how to respond.

"Yea we should all watch it at Hikari's house." Miyako was quick to start getting a party set up for them to watch Takeru get drafted to the NBA. Ken and Iori nodded in agreement of the idea.

Hikari had forgotten to tell them about Yamato's plan to go to America and be with Takeru. She began to fidget her fingers and was avoiding eye contact with all of them. "Well you see….. Yamato came up with a plan for me to go to America to be with Takeru." The reaction from the rest of the group was a giant "Oh."

"Sorry I had wanted to tell you all but it kind of just slipped my mind" she said in an apologetic tone.

The group looked at one another each turned to face her and smiled. " You don't have to apologize you know" it was Miyako who had spoken up, with a wide grin on her face she knew how much Hikari had missed Takeru, due to both her down mood and how she wouldn't even leave her apartment that much.

"Yea don't worry about it, we can all watch it from my house anyways." Daisuke was next to reassure her that they were fine about her decision.

"Yea but you better clean up your apartment last time we hung out there I swore I saw rats crawling around." Iori spoke loudly to assure everyone heard his comment. This caused Daisuke to turn his attention to him.

Glaring at the youngest digidestined "Hey they weren't rats and my apartment is very clean just so you know besides I do have a girlfriend that helps me around my apartment when I'm not home." He grumbled a few incoherent words at him before Ken got in the middle of them to separate them before anyone got hurt.

The two girls had broken into laughter causing the boys to start laughing along with them. Hikari had felt relieved that even her friends weren't mad at her decision, but she knew better than to doubt their support. It was at this point she was confident of her choices she had made. The only secret left to be told now was of her incoming baby to which she still needed to say, but that was for a different day. Now she was just content with being happy with all her friends. Still wondering how Takeru was doing since he was just with his brother.

*Takeru's apartment (Draft 6 days away)

The next day after not really getting out of the apartment the day before, his mind had been too occupied with Hikari and their future. Hearing the alarm go off he sighed at the thought of getting up and starting the day this early granted it was a Saturday and he could afford not to wake up early his habits won out in the end. Lazily getting up and heading to the bathroom to shower he went to his phone to check his for any messages he might have missed. Seeing an empty inbox he set the phone down and head to shower.

Hearing the shower turn on Yamato and snuck into Takeru's room and grabbed his phone form the counter. He mentally noted that he had about ten minutes before his little brother would come out of the shower. He wasted no time in dialing the number he wanted. Making sure that the person on the other line picked up he cleared his throat. "Umm… yes Jacob? Ok good I wanted to know if everything the seats were arranged from the draft. Yea I'm making sure you got it all right since my brother is still a bit under the weather but not to worry he will be fine by Friday." Yamato had felt a bit guilty having lied to make his plan go, but nothing was going to stop his idea from working. "Any ways I just wanted to know if everything was good. Thank you and have a wonderful day." He hung up the phone just as the shower turned off. Setting it back where it was he left the room and hurried back out.

The two brothers decided to go out to a café right close by their apartment was. While it was nothing too fancy it was a better than having to make breakfast and then washing all the dishes. As the two blonds sat at a secluded table with their coffees in the middle, Takeru had not even taken a drink from it and this made Yamato concerned about what is brother was thinking. "Hey Mat, how did you know you and Sora were right for each other?" Yamato had been caught off guard by that question this was definitely not something he would have guessed was on his brother's mind. He looked at his brother wondering what would cause him to ask such a thing.

"Well… honestly I don't know." He spoke hoping to maybe pry at his brother more since it wasn't every day his brother would allow him into his personal affairs willingly.

Takeru didn't want to hear such a response he had hoped that maybe his brother would allow him to find an answer to his dilemma of Hikari and his future together. "What do you mean you don't know?" His tone hinted at desperation and had hoped that his brother hadn't picked that up.

Unfortunately for him Yamato wasn't as dense as he seemed. "Where is this coming from having trouble with Hikari? I thought you two were on good terms when you left?" Now Takeru was wondering himself why he was asking such a question.

He sighed before speaking trying to buy as much time to think of the next words he was going to say. "Well since she is going to have a child, and I am going to be here for basketball, I think I should ask her to marry me?" The word marry was something that made Yamato stop and think of how to respond to that.

"Well to honest with you T.K. I don't think you should marry her." Takeru's eyes shot wide open at his brother's response; this was defiantly not what he needed to hear. "Especially if the only reason you are marrying her is for the baby. The only reason you two should be married is because both of you love each other. You accept each others' flaws, being with that person unconditionally weather there is a baby or not, and accept that you need nothing more than that other person to truly make you happy." Takeru had kept his eyes wide and a shocked expression at what he had just heard.

Takeru took some time to process the information of what he just heard. His brother the guy who would be a goofball half the time was sitting here telling him about love. "I can see now why Sora married you" Yamato smirked at his response. "Still your right I should only marry her out of love, and I do want to marry her, but I don't know if she is at that stage yet I mean I want to but how would I know when to ask her?" Yamato again sighed at his brother's naïve way of living.

"She is ready T.K., and I can assure you she is just waiting for you to get on one knee and ask her." Takeru ponder his thoughts and began to go back to their last date they had, before the baby and the draft.

*Flash back*

"Well that movie sucked." Hikari giggled at the comment of her blond boyfriend. Of course while he was right she really didn't care for the movie she just wanted to spend time with him.

"Hey I thought it was great didn't you like the clichés scene of the answering being in front of them happened." She smiled at him and he just shook his head.

They were walking back to their apartment, but had decided to take a detour to the local park. Being late at night it was empty and the light breeze made the air chill. "Brings back memories doesn't it" Takeru broke the comfortable silence they had been in walking with their hands intertwined.

For a moment she looked around and found a spot that reminded her when they were still in high school having a picnic there with the other digidestined friends. "Yea it does." She stopped and looked up at his clear blue eyes that she could easily stare at for days on end.

They leaned their faces closer together until they had finally kissed; it was a brief but passionate kiss. Breaking off the kiss Takeru found a bench they could sit and rest before heading home. When they sat down Takeru looked strait staring at nothing in particular being lost in thought.

Hikari noticing his state wonder what he was thinking about, but she knew that he was almost finishing his time in college and it was time where he had a choice of either finish his degree or opt to go into the NBA draft. She had been pondering what he was going to do, since she had always pictured being with him in Japan and settling down together in a close by town where he would write and she could teach, but if he went to America to play basketball, it would be harder for her dream to become reality. She didn't want to hold him back, but she wondered if they were still going to be together if he did decide to go to America.

"Hey Kari?" She broke out of her thought at the sound of his angelic voice.

"Yea what's up?" His face had a serious look that she hadn't seen since the last time he played for his basketball team.

"Do you love me?" The question was unexpected and she felt a little hurt that he would even ask such a ridiculous question.

"Of course I do why would you even ask that" Hurt could be heard in her voice, but confusion was what mainly caught his attention.

Takeru had been thinking about what he should do with his future on one had he had promising career in writing, but the work would not be so steady, and it would be hard for him to start immediately and be able to support both Hikari and himself. The other side he could go out for the draft and be part of the NBA, where money would probably not be too much of an issue, but he would have to move to America to play there, and wonder if she would follow him there.

"Well I know it was a stupid question" sincerity was in his voice. "But I had to ask you something else." This time Hikari worried, was he breaking up with here or was he doing something else like proposing? While she loved Takeru with all her heart, she felt that they were too young to get married, since she still needed to finish school and he still hadn't made a decision on what he was going to do for his future. "What do you say we take our relationship to another level?" He took out a box from his pocket and gave it to her.

Shock was on her face, she had no idea how to respond to this. Marriage was something she didn't want to rush into and she was sure he didn't want to do the same but what else could this be and what did he mean by taking it to another level? "T.K wait..."

"Just open the box" she was cut off by him.

Slowly she opened the small box that was black with a small gold ribbon on it. Slowly she sees a ring, but not the type of ring she expected to see, it wasn't an engagement ring. She was both relieved and also disappointed at the fact that it wasn't what she thought it to be. "What kind of ring is this?"

The ring was small in size and had a silver color to it with nothing on it, and what confused here even more was that it came in a pair of two. He chuckled at her confusion since he had expected her to react in the way she had. "They are promise rings silly, look at the inside of them." She had a confused expression and took one of the rings and looked at the inside of them. In there they were engraved with a message inside that read "_Light and Hope together forever._"

She looked at it and tears began to well up and looked up at the blond looking into his eyes. He had a smile on his face and then she let the tears out and cried out of joy. He quickly took her into an embrace and cooed her. "Hikari promise me one thing." He whispered into her ear.

"Anything Takeru." She whispered into his ear.

"We will always be together no matter the challenge or situation." Her tears stopped and moved from her embrace and looked at him.

"Takeru why are you asking me this?" She held her breath as she waited for his answer.

"Because these are promise rings and it signifies the promises we have to each other." He spoke to her in a soft angelic tone as the tears came back.

"I promise, I promise Takeru." With a smile on and tears of joy running down her face, they went back to their hug staying there for what seemed like an eternity to the couple.

*End Flash back*

Takeru looked at his brother and then felt around his neck and there it was, the promise he had made to Hikari of them being always being together. The ring had not fitted him and he had decided to convert it instead to a necklace. Hanging around this neck he played with it catching the attention of Yamato.

"You do know you probably already proposed to her by giving her that ring." He pointed to the ring he was playing with. Takeru had told Yamato the story of what occurred that night with some major details left out. Takeru thought before he responded, had he proposed without realizing it, but it was a promise ring so there was just a promise at stake here, not their relationship.

"They are just promise rings Mat." Smirking at his little brother and how he could be so naïve.

Sighing before asking the one question he probably already knew the answer to, he just wanted to hear it from his little brother's mouth. "And what exactly was this promise?" Takeru's eyes shot wide open he didn't really tell him what the promise was just that the ring was a promise ring that Hikari and he both had.

He averted his eyes from Yamato's gaze "We promised to always be together." He mumbled very softly but Yamato was able to hear it all. He chuckled at his the promise they had made, and Takeru lowered his head feeling embarrassed of what he had just told his brother.

"Dude you are so engaged already." Takeru then decided to avoid his brother's case at all cost. Still it was a relief for him, since he knew Yamato was right and he had proposed to Hikari without even realizing it. Still the doubt he had came not only from himself but his experience with his own family mainly his parent's marriage. He had promised himself he wouldn't want to end up like them divorced and barely standing the presence of the other.

"I just don't want to end up like mom and dad" Yamato had stopped laughing and now had a serious look in him. This is one of the looks that Takeru hadn't seen since the day Yamato had decided to ask Sora to marry him, it was a sincere and determine look. "You shouldn't doubt yourself bro, she loves you and you love her too. What I'm trying to get at is that you shouldn't compare your relationship to our parents'. Many things happen that made them split and you and Kari won't be like that and anyone can tell that by just being around the two of you. Remember like you always told us have hope little brother." This had Takeru in a sense of calmness, something that he desperately wanted and a smile on his brother's face, he became confident in what he knew he had to do.

"Your right I shouldn't doubt myself, but it's just the way I am I guess." He laughed at himself. "But now I know what I have to do and well like you said I have to have hope." Yamato raised his eyebrow and pondered just what was going through his brother's head. Before he had a chance to say anything, his phone started to ring, looking at who was calling he excused himself from the table where they had been sitting to take the one phone call to begin his plan.

"Is everything taken care of?" he spoke into the phone and smirked at the response. He knew everything was going smoothly, and knew the only way it could go south was interference from a certain brunette with large wild hair.

**A/N: Well this is a good place to leave off. What do you think good, ok, bad, or horrible let me know in a reivew if you would like to. **

**The promise rings idea was actually something that just came to me i wanted to do it as a proposal, but in the end i decided to go with the promise rings. **

**Again i apologize for updating late, and i will update the next chapter as soon as can hopefully within two weeks until then see you all next chapter.  
**


End file.
